


The Forbidden Stranger

by CornCobBro



Category: Rick and Morty, Sonichu (Webcomic)
Genre: ChrisChan being a homophobe, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Forbidden Romance, M/M, Pickle x Electric Mouse-Hedgehog Pokemon, Please don´t take this fanfic serious, Sonichu wants to explore his sexuality more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornCobBro/pseuds/CornCobBro
Summary: Sonichu has never been to the outside world; he was strictly prohibit to. He was growing tired of his forced lifestyle and his father being a control-freak. But when a mysterious stranger appeared out of the sewers, Sonichu´s life changed... for the better.





	The Forbidden Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> While I may know a lot about Christian Weston Chandler´s content (because of how excessively publicized his personal life is), I do not know much about Rick and Morty (nor have I watched it). I do though know that it spawned that obnoxious (and dead) meme. I just thought it be hilarious and ironic to write this out, so I apologize if I didn´t make Rick Sanachez in-character.

It was a pleasant day at CWCVille, but not so pleasant for ya boi Sonichu. 

Sonichu was getting too agitated and intimidated by Rosechu´s aggressive behavior. Ever since they´ve enter into the 4Chan building, Rosechu has been exacting her wrath more than ever. And it´s that time of the month, he thought. He had to leave the residence in fear of being face-fucked again. 

He long for some sexual intercorse. No, not just plug-and-playing with his main squeeze, but longing to be plugged-and-played by another. How he long to have a male-partner who he could share his darkest secrets with. He would talk to the other Chus but he felt to hesitant to share his feelings for exploring more of his sexuality. 

Unfortunately, his father would never permit it. Affection towards the same sex was forbidden in CWCVille. 

Sonichu moped along CWCVille mall, by his lonesome. He glances at couples, making the butterflies in his stomach bother him more. It was until he reached a bathroom for some privacy until…

A stall from the bathroom rattle violently, and darting out was a pickle… with limbs of a rat. 

¨PICKLE RIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!¨

¨Aw Gee Willikers, what rancid part of hell did you crawl outta,¨ exclaimed the half hedgehog- half rat thing. 

The pickle creature glared at Sonichu. 

¨What did you say to me, you cheap Chinese knock off? I have you know I slaughtered pack rats to get to the surface. I have no problem breaking your knees just to scoop your brains out of your singular eye-hole,¨ the Pickle Rick ranted.

Okay, bad call there Sonichu Weasley Chandler. Sonichu is all too familiar with the horror stories of pickles, thus putting him in a tight place. This pickle demon looks like he might be able to do that. Gotta try to make it civil like a good little Catholic.

¨Aw I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You look like you're not from around here,¨ went Sonichu. However, Rick hasn't changed his aggressive outlook.

¨Yeah that´s cool and all, but I seem to be in the wrong world. You wouldn't happen to know where I am, right,¨ Pickle Rick asked.

¨Oh, well you´re in CWCVille, the city of love and harmony.¨

¨Bah, that sounds like a horrible place… it appears that I am in the wrong dimension,¨ Pickle Rick cursed as he proceeded to exit the bathroom.

¨W-wait,¨ Sonichu went, following Pickle Rick. ¨Y-You´re not supposed to be here! Y-y-you´re… a pickle,¨ Sonichu stammered quietly, hoping not to catch anyone´s attention.

 

¨Yeah, and,¨ the pickle responded. 

¨A-and pickles aren't allowed in this premise.¨

¨What? What kind of stupid law is that? I have gone through omniverses to learn about dystopian alternative realities, and that is the most retarded law I ever have to obey to,¨ Pickle Rick ranted. 

Jesus, what a brash pickle. Never had he met someone this… rebellious… No… he shouldn´t take in any of this! This is a pickle after all, and an outsider! God only knows if this Pickle Rick might be in cahoots with the witch, Mary Lee Walsh. 

He should maybe leave this situation alone… yet… he feels so drawn to this pickle.

¨Hey, maybe if you're going to try to pass through without getting caught, maybe I could help,¨ persisted Sonichu, earning a rising brow from Pickle Rick.

¨And how are you going to help me,¨ he asked.

¨Well… maybe… you could hide somewhere until we reach somewhere safe.¨

Pickle Rick was skeptical at first before giving his answer: ¨Alright. What do you have in mind?¨

Sonichu also took a moment to think. Damn, how is he going to help Pickle Rick unscathed. The pokemon-hedgehog took a glance at him, studying him. He's pretty slender for a pickle, he could easily be inserted somewhere………. Maybe… Perhaps… 

¨Well… I DO have a place that you can maybe… hide in…¨ 

 

 

Sonichu had NEVER felt this uncomfortable in his entire life. It was just as hard to walk than it is to keep Pickle Rick between his sphincter muscles. Every step he took made his butthole clenched more and knees growing weak. Even some residences ceased from whatever they were doing and suspected something wrong with him. Sonichu could only force a smile, assuring anyone that he´s alright. But when he crossed paths with Wild and Punchy, his heart sank.

¨Hey Sonichu! What are you up to,¨ chirped Wild. 

¨Oh! Uh… nothing, just browsing around the mall as usual,¨ Sonichu responded.

Yet, Wild and Punchy exchanged confused glances.

¨You alright,¨ Punchy asked.

Sonichu shudder in alarm. ¨Yeah, of course I´m ok. It´s been a long day, and Rosechu´s been a little moody so I thought I could use some alone time if ya know what I mean-¨

¨Geez kid! Ya know, eating McDonalds everyday really does clog up some arteries-¨

Sonichu shuddered again.

¨What was that?¨

¨Ummmm… well, I'm practicing ventriloquism. Ya know how dad is; always wanting to teach me how to make that Donald Duck impression, if ya know what I mean, hehe.¨

Both Wild and Punchy were quiet for a moment.

¨Okay then… We´ll see you around, I guess,¨ went Wild before he and Punchy walked on. 

Sonichu sighed in relief. He needed to go somewhere. Not back home; Rosechu will also suspect something… There is one place in the world.

 

 

This gay bar, right at the border of CWCVille, seems pretty chill despite being a public place for gay people. And that counter guy was nice enough to lend Sonichu a room. Sonichu unlocks the door to the room and enters.

As he enters, he spreads his asscheeks where Pickle Rick slipped out. Pickle Rick gagged and ranted more.

¨YOU CALL THAT A HIDING AREA! GOD FORBID ANYONE DID A CAVITY SEARCH ON YOU!¨

¨Look, calm down, we're safe aren´t we? And we don't really have cops around here… They're forbidden too.¨

¨The F**k?! Pickles are illegal here, and there´s no law enforcement? …….. Ok, maybe I shouldn't think too much on this; my aneurysm is already getting worse,¨ Rick responded as he sat on the bed, sighing. ¨There some alcohol around here? I think I need some.¨

¨Well…,¨ Sonichu began as Pickle Rick retorted.

¨Let me guess; they´re also illegal here cause they´re gross??¨

¨Well in CWCVille… maybe the bar has some though, let me see.¨

¨Aw cool, I think I´m just gotta crash here for a while… I might need more than just one can of Budlight.¨

¨Well, I´ll see what I can do,¨ Sonichu went before leaving. 

This Pickle Rick is pretty pessimistic; something he never saw. But at the same time, this is someone completely new. And Pickle Rick seems to know a lot in the outside world; something Sonichu will never learn because he´s forbidden to leave the premise.

It would be a pleasure to have Pickle Rick meet his friends… yet… He doesn't know how they would take it; especially his father. His father never let him do anything. And even when Sonichu does what he's told, Chris Chan always takes the credit regardless of what situation.  
He might as well join Pickle Rick in some binge drinking.

 

 

¨SHE´S JUST A HUGE BITCH IN GENERAL,¨ Sonichu shouted, incomprehensible after 5 Budlights. ¨She´s not only a filthy whore who does snapshots of her rancid snatch and upload them ALL over the internet, but she's a HUUUUUUGE MOOCHER! She ate ALLLLLL the cosmic brownies the other night, AND NEVER LEFT ME ANYTHING!¨

¨Geez, she *burp* does sound inconsiderate,¨ replied Rick. 

¨I know right?! If I had my own way instead of going over an arranged-marriage, I would… burp… I WOULD MARRY SOMEONE WHO'S MORE CONSIDERATE. AND I COULD CARE LESS IF THEY'RE NOT A GIRL. I NEED DICK IN MY LIFE!¨

¨Woah there buddy, chillax…¨

Rick tried to calm down the sobbing Sonichu.

¨It´s… it´s not fair! Why must my life be so controlled?! My father is such a control freak! And a thirsty cucklord! He's always so miserable cause no girl wants to be his main-squeeze. And when he isn't happy, NOBODY´S HAPPY!¨

¨So your father´s the reason for this outburst?¨

¨Oh no… he´s literally the reason WHY THIS PLACE IS SHITTY IN THE FIRST PLACE! HE EVEN LEFT FOR A WHOLE YEAR THROUGH A TIME-SPACE VORTEX, LEAVING ME WITH NO GUIDANCE! I'm shit when it comes to insurance and providing for my family! I'm the only breadwinner and ROSY SPENDS IT ALL ON KAT VON D! I´m tired of it all! And the worse part is my father is a religious freak; saying all that ¨forgive your enemy¨ and not loving the same sex! Go against his word and God will bring the thunder down on us! GOD MADE ME INTO THIS IMAGE AND I'M ASHAMED TO BE CALLED HIS CREATION-¨

SLAP!

¨Ow… sorry, I guess I got carried away.¨

¨Look kid, I get your dad is a huge piece of shit… but you know… you could always, oh I dunno, move outta town if it´s that pressuring to you,¨ Pickle Rick explain.

¨Move out? … but how… I dunno where to even begin.¨

¨Ehhh, just go for it. If you're that miserable, I don't see why you still have to go on like this.¨

¨……. Yeah… I guess you´re right,¨ Sonichu went. ¨Say, what are you going to be doing when you leave CWCVille,¨ he asked Pickle Rick.

¨Ehh, traveling around the omniverse still. I dunno where Morty is, I don´ care.¨

¨That must sound fun… could… I maybe come along?¨

¨Hell no, you on crack? Were you *burp* were you dropped as a baby?¨

¨… maybe...¨

Both were silent until both bursted out laughing. 

¨Oh boy, Rick! You´re a fun guy! Even if you´re gotta shut down my offer, I don´t mind hanging out with you,¨ giggled Sonichu. 

¨Ehhh, I wouldn´t really say that. If ya knew me that well, you probably *burp* regret being friends with me,¨ replied Rick. 

¨I… I wouldn´t mind…,¨ Sonichu whispered before he leans in and smooches the pickle.

¨Woah hey what *burp*, what are you doing,¨ went Rick, flabbergasted. 

Sonichu looked at Pickle Rick deeply into his eyes. 

¨I said it once… I´ll say it again… I NEED DICK IN MY LIFE!¨

As he said that, Sonichu and Pickle Rick proceeded to make love. 

 

-Later-

 

Sonichu and Pickle Rick snuggled (well, Sonichu only) in bed. Rick was still disturbed, after having to enter into Sonichu´s bum-bum again. 

¨Oh Rick! That was the first time I have ever been penetrated by another pickle! And it felt sooooooooo gooooooooooooooooooood,¨ Sonichu swooned. 

¨Umm… mhmmm… yeah,¨ Rick chuckled nervously before taking another sip of his beer and then taking some Xanax. 

Sonichu nuzzles more. ¨Sigh, I don´t care at this point. Whatever happens, I´ll still wouldn´t care as long as I have you~¨

Suddenly, the door got knocked down. It was Chris Chan and the Chaotic Combo.

¨WHAT IS THIS DEBAUCHERY,¨ hollered the Mayor of CWCVille, his triple chin jiggling.

¨Holy crap- HUAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH,¨ Chris Chan hurled all over the Chaotic Combo.

¨GEEZ SONICHU! WHAT IN THE WORLD,¨ exclaimed Wild, flabbergasted along with the other Chaotic Combo.

¨I-IS THAT…,¨ Bubbles stammered.

¨PIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKLE,¨ screeches Angelica before hurling as well. 

¨Oh no,¨ went Punchy (with his ¨not-so¨ Sonic-X Knuckles tone). 

Chris Chan recovers a bit before scolding again. ¨SONICHU! I cannot BELIEVE what I am witnessing right now! I thought you were decent!¨

¨B-b-but father,¨ stuttered Sonichu. 

¨I never thought I see the day I laid my eyes on a pickle… by my son´s side! I CANNOT EVEN LOOK AT YOU NORMALLY! You have defiled the Chandler´s name by sleeping with that demon!¨

¨He´s not a demon, father! H-He makes me… happy.¨

¨Are you saying… you like it… IN THE BUMBUM?!¨

Everyone gasped. Yet Sonichu, who was near tears, nodded in shame.

Chris Chan gave the darkest look out of all the reaction.

¨You… I REFUSE to look at you as my own creation! You know very well you cannot have sexual relationships to the same sex! I have mentally programed you to love CHINA! 

And THIS IS THE GRATITUDE I GET?! You go out and get SODOMIZED?! From this day forth, I DISOWNED YOU AS MY CREATION!¨

There was more gasping. Sonichu could not help but cry.

That was when Rick took a stand. 

¨Hey, look here Lardo! I may not *burp* have approved at first, but you're a real douchebag for disowning your mutant-furry-kid because he prefers dick!¨

Chris Chan was shocked that a pickle, a mere pickle, had the BALLS to insult the great Christian Weston Chandler!

¨And let me tell you something else: Sonic's design in the Sonic Boom cartoon is WAAAAAAY better than his original design!¨

Everyone gasped in horror again. 

Chris Chan´s face grew red. 

¨Oh no…,¨ went Sonichu.

¨Ummm… we should get outta here while we can,¨ went Wild.

¨Why? He´s gotta shit in his Big Boy pants?¨

¨Worse… he´s gotta… Gotta curse...¨

¨CURSE YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!¨

Everyone booked it, all except Pickle Rick who stood his ground.

¨My Pick- I mean, Pickle Rick! What are you standing there for?! You need to run,¨ shouted Sonichu.

Yet Rick turned and smirked.

¨Don´t worry, Sonichu. I know how to regenerate Chubby´s brain-cells.¨ 

¨HAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!¨

Pickle Rick charges at Chris Chan, a syringe at hand. 

¨HAAAA-¨

Before Chris could complete his DBZ-move, Pickle Rick inserted the syringe in Chris´s cankles. 

Chris shitted his pants before hitting the ground, spasming. 

¨What have you done,¨ exclaimed Sonichu, frightened. 

¨Don´t worry, Sonichu. It´s going to be a while for him to gain the IQ he requires.¨

¨B-b-but… what was in that syringe?¨

¨A taste of his own medicine… Pickle flavor-Fanta.¨

Sonichu almost hurled. 

Just then a portal open, and a young boy stepped out.

¨Rick! Where have you been lately. And what the hell is that thing? It looks like Sonic,¨ asked the boy named Morty.

¨Ah hey *burp* Morty. Sorry I was taking forever, just had to go through one hell-hole to another, if ya know what I mean.¨

¨No, I don't know what you mean. Why are you a pickle still?¨ 

Sonichu was shocked by Morty´s words. ¨W-wait… you're not really a pickle?¨

¨Uhh hell no. I rather have my life cut short than be born a pickle. Geez, this was a trainwreck,¨ grumbled Rick. ¨Now if you can excuse me, we'll just be off our merry way and head home.¨

¨B-but… what about our… love affair?¨

¨Wait, you had sex with that thing, Rick?¨

¨It´s a long story Morty. I´m no furry, trust me.¨ 

¨So, you were rape is what you´re saying?¨

¨Morty let's just head home, alright? You *burp* don´t need to be so anal at everything.¨

¨That wasn't funny Rick.¨ 

Pickle Rick and Morty were just about to enter the portal before Sonichu halted them.

¨Wait! B-before you go…, ¨ Sonichu picked Pickle Rick up and French kissed them. Morty cringed at the sight.

Sonichu and Pickle Rick stopped kissing.

¨So… will you… remember me?¨

¨…………. Lol no way fag,¨ Rick went before entering the portal with Morty, leaving Sonichu alone.


End file.
